


Avengers Imagines

by IfItsWorthSavingMe



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Hurt Scott Lang, Hurt Tony Stark, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfItsWorthSavingMe/pseuds/IfItsWorthSavingMe
Summary: Just a bunch of imagines I came up with for some of the avengers. Some are short and some are long.





	1. Scott: Second Chance

Christmas was a down time for you. It seemed like everyone on the team had someone to spend it with. Steve had Bucky and Sam. Bruce had Natasha, Thor had the Asgardians, Clint had Laura and his kids, Tony had Pepper, T'Challa was in Wakanda with everyone, and Scott had Cassie.

You; however, were stuck in your run down, one bedroom apartment alone, curled up on the couch, drowning your sorrows, hoping being drunk would ward off the lonely. Your mind lingered back, back to Scott, back to where you had screwed up. In the up coming weeks that had been the countdown to Christmas, you had the brilliant idea of telling Scott just how you felt. With shaking hands and trembling knees, you layed it all out, even though you figured it'd blow up in your face. You had always been taught that if you have something to say, say it. If you love someone, tell them. So, you did, laying it all out on the table, with some hope that maybe, for once, something might just work out. 

Trying to keep a straight face when he respectfully declined reciprocation of those feeling was hard, but you respected that. You can't make someone love you back. So, you thanked him for at least listening and went on your way.

 _At least he let me down easy_ you thought. So now, here you are, drowning your sorrows and loneliness with cheap whiskey and wine with sappy Hallmark movies running on marathon. Yeah, maybe you were feeling sorry for yourself, but heartbreak and having no family will do that to you.

 _Stupid little girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You're an idiot!_ You repeated the mantra over and over in your head. You hated yourself, hated yourself for holding just a shred of hope that something would work out once for you. Hated yourself for believing someone like him may actually hold those same feeling for you. You hated yourself for how everything went down, for letting it affect your work - it didn't just affect you, it affected everyone on the team when you started trying to avoid Scott entirely.

You felt the salty liquid that brimmed your eyes finally fall down your cheeks, you tried your best to wipe them away, but after a few large gulps of alcohol, you didn't care one way or another where they landed. No longer rubbing your sore, bloodshot eyes was helping them feel a little better, even though the tears had never stopped.

Somewhere along the line exhaustion and drunkenness took a grasp on you, your body falling into the couch, you slept soundly. Something that hadn't happened in quite sometime.

Not even a gentle knock on your door could wake you from your inebriated slumber. Stepping through the, now, open door, Scott came in looking for you. He figured since he didn't have Cassie until tomorrow, he'd pay you a visit with your favorite takeout; knowing you didn't have someone to spend the holiday with.

Placing the bag of styrofoam boxes on the table, Scott walked up to the back of the couch; noticing your curled up body laying peaceful on the couch, gentle breathes making your frame rise and fall. Once he came around the front, ready to wake you, seeing your face made his heart hurt - it broke every part of it.

Even if they were closed, he could see your eyes were red and puffy, cheeks stained with tears. The strong smell of alcohol and the sight of empty whiskey and wine bottles made him sick. An open journal with your scribbles of self deprecation, hatred, and blame for what had happened.

He knew he shouldn't have snooped, but he couldn't help himself. With each word that his eyes read, the more his heart ached to scream the truth; the more he wanted to shake you awake and tell you just how wrong you were about yourself.

 _I was scared_ , he'd tell them. _I messed up my marriage, I'm a screw up. I couldn't do that to her. She's too good for me, too perfect. I'm just a disaster - she deserves better than me_ , he told them. If only he could have told you just how he felt that day, for he had loved you for so long.

Oh, how he wanted to jump through the ceiling out of pure happiness that someone like you would actually feel the same way about him. If only he had ran up and wrapped his arms around you, kissing you with everything he had. To take you're hand in his and dance around the kitchen like no one was watching. Anything to show you what he felt, but he didn't. He let fear overtake him.

 _I tried **so** hard not to screw up, but I **still** messed everything up,_ his mind screamed.

A subconscious shiver racked through your body, causing you to inadvertantly curl into yourself even more. Scott took notice immediately. Tiptoeing to you're room, even though he knew you wouldn't wake up for a while, he grabbed the blanket you had draped over the back of your chair. Unfolding it, he gently covered your body, careful not to break you anymore than he already had.

Watching your peaceful slumber, looking at your physically emotional broken state caused the tears he had been holding back to finally release. Placing a gentle kiss in your hair, his own tears falling into and interlacing with your locks, he cursed himself mentally.

 _I was so stupid, I was a coward_ , he chastised his cowardice. Taking in all of you agonized him, it tore him apart to realize he'd never get another chance; that he'd never be able to make things right.

Scott longed to know just what it felt like to have your lips pressed to his; to simply have a small taste of them and to feel the longing, lingering feeling he'd have on his after you pulled away. So badly he wanted explore the most intimate parts of your mind and body; to be able to taste the most intimate, physical parts of you.

Realizing he'd never be able to lace his fingers with yours and pull you close; that he'd never be able to hold you close at night and wake up to sleepy smiles and bed head with you the next morning. It registered to Scott that he most certainly wouldn't be able to get to know just who you are, where you came from, and what you dream of; all the little things that make you who you are.

All the nevers of a reality he wouldn't be able to have with you came crashing down. Grabbing your pen and ripping a blank page from your journal, before he left, Scott scribbled a small note for when you woke up:

_I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like I did. If I wasn't so scared, I would have been able to tell you right then and there just how much you mean to me. I would have been able to tell you **I LOVE YOU!** You are everything amazing to me and more. If only I had been able to tell you. I failed at my marriage and I failed at not hurting you. Even if I had been able to let you know just how I feel, it'd always be in the back of my head that you deserve better; because you do. I know I'll never deserve it, or you, but if you'll have me and if you'll give me another chance, I swear I'll do anything and everything I can to make you the happiest person on Earth. Whatever you decide, I'll always be here._

_You know where to find me,_

_Xx Scott_


	2. Steve: Anything But

_"You know I'm not Peggy, right!"_

 

_"That's for sure."_

 

_This exchange was nothing out of the ordinary for you two, but every time he'd comment about how special Peggy was and how you never seemed to compare, it'd always sort of break you - little by little._

 

_Hurt flashing only seconds through your eyes before turning back into hostility._

 

_"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Rogers?"_

 

_"Peggy was amazing, a wonder. She was grace and beauty and danger all wrapped into one. Like perfection; but you, you're anything but, you're the exact opposite."_

 

_The tears welling up didn't last long before you made your prideful retreat out his front door._

 

_"Wait! I didn't mean - I didn't mean that," he called._

 

_But it was too late, you were out the door, on your motorbike on your way to a new beginning._

 


	3. Steve: This Isn't Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort if an extended version of the last chapter.

 

"Dammit, where is (Y/L/N)?" Fury yelled, getting fed up with waiting for you.

"Well, her and the human Dorito over there," Tony points to Steve, "got into a fight and she left. Said something about not even being an Avenger anymore when she huffed out. She was _pissed!"_

Fury's face contorted trying to keep his composure, "Motherf-"

"FURY!" Maria interupted.

Side eyeing Maria, he continued, "Rogers, you fucked this up, so now you better go unfuck it up. Meeting dismissed."

After the meeting Steve wondered aimlessly around the tower trying to think of ways to apologize, to show he never had meant what he said, but nothing seemed to be the right thing to him.

"Just go talk to her, you've admitted your mistakes to yourself, now it's just time to tell her," Wanda interrupted his train of thought. He didn't even need to see her face to know she read his mind.

On his motorbike he made his way to your, what had used to be, shared apartment to find your motorbike and a strange vehicle outside. His insides did flips, a slow, yet small hole, growing in him.

Any hope he had had vanished at the site.

He watched you exit the house, giggling with the strange man.

"You're lucky you're my sister. I don't usually move people's stuff for free."

You laugh again and roll your eyes, throwing the last of your stuff in his truck, you tell him to head out and let him know you'll catch up in a minute. You had one more, small bag to grab.

Steve followed you inside and waited for you in the living room. Walking out of the bedroom, bag in hand, you hadn't expected him. The atmosphere seemed to turn quickly.

"I'm sorry, (y/n). Please. I never meant those things I said. I love you."

You shook your head. "This isn't love. This wasn't the first time you said those things. This.Isnt.Love." Spitting venom between the words.

"What do you mean?" He was shocked, "of course it is. I love you, and you-you love me. Right...?" His voice drifting away at the end.

"No. No, Steve. This," you motion between the two of you, "is not love. A relationship with love isn't one sided. I loved you for who you were and who you are now. I loved you as Steve Rogers and I loved you as Captain America. You, however; never loved me for me."

"That's not true, Of course I love you for who you are," he defended.

Tears were staring to prick the corners of your eyes. You walked right up to him and got in his face, poking his chest hard with your index finger. "Stop lying to me and to yourself. You never loved _me._ You loved me for who you _thought_ you could turn me into. Be honest, you saw a broken, abused, and easily manipulatable person who would do and be anything just to have someone that cared. Even if it was all a lie."

You could see the tears form in his eyes, even though he never met your gaze.

Softening your voice, you cupped your hand under his chin, making him look at you, "That's not love, Steve. As much as I wish this had been real for the both of us, it wasn't. I still love you, but I have to go."

"Will I ever see you again," he called after you, "I nee- the team needs you."

"Tell Fury, I'll call him in a few days and let him know my decision, until then, this is goodbye," you called back.

You grabbed your bag and slung it over yourself, crossbody, and took off.

He stood there, teary eyed, watching you go, the one good thing he felt he had in his life, a side from Bucky being back, left him empty.


	4. Tony: Beat Ya

 

They had warned you about Tony when you guys first got together, but you didn't listen. You had known better, that they were just petty rumours, but the more those rumours flew and the more you watched Tony, you slowly convinced yourself they were true. 

 

You'd watch how he'd flirt with many of the pretty women at his parties and suspicion grew. You began to wonder what he did when you weren't around. You had had enough of wondering, so in case he hadn't yet, you wanted to beat the player at his own game so to speak. 

 

Tony was hosting a party, everyone invited. You decided to sit back on one of the couches, talking with Pietro about nothing in particular. Eyeing Tony every once on a while, watching how he'd flirt back and forth between the girls. It was irritating, almost as irritating as listening to Pietro drone on and on about speed.

 

When Tony whispered in the ear of one of the blondes, it was enough to unravel you. Grabbing Pietro by the collar, you pressed your lips to his, earning a surprised squeak from Pietro and a death stare from Tony. Taking things a step further, you climb into his lap, straddling him, unbuttoning his shirt in the process.

 

As much as he'd like to continue, he pulls away, "Look, Princessa, As much as I'd like for this to happen, I'm not sure what you're trying to prove, but it's not fair to Tony," he says, placing you back on the couch and getting up. Speeding past Tony as he's storming up to the couch. 

 

"What the hell!" He was much more than _just pissed._

 

"Don't act so innocent, _Anthony_ ," you spat. "I see the way you look at those bimbos and how you flirt, I'm just beating you to the punch line is all."

 

Tony scoffed, "Okay, yeah, sure I flirt, but so do you." You opened your mouth to retort, but Tony cut you off. "Don't you even try to deny it either. Sam? Bruce? PIETRO? But I never cared if you did, because I had a hope, a trust that you'd be coming home to me, but I see I was wrong in that. And here's another thing (Y/N), contrary to everyone's belief about me, I am a faithful man. Sure, when I'm single, I'm a "playboy," but when I'm in love, I _AM_ faithful."

 

He sighed, giving himself a break from nearly yelling, he lowers his voice - sadness strung onto every word, "I thought you had more trust in me than that.So, the only thing you beat me to, was you showing me what you actually think of me instead of me finding out later. So, I suppose I should thank you for that. Saved me even more pain."

 

You could feel and see every ounce of heart ache in his voice 

 

And alone you face the end of the best thing life had given you.

 


	5. Peter: Strong Tower

 

The tick of the clock, counting down yet, another uneventful day. Cracks in the wall along side chipping paint seemed to multiply every second you stayed. Any strength in you, had faded away. 

 

A steady rhythm of _pings_ hit against the bedroom window, cause your attention to turn. A figure in a small jacket standing hopeful. 

 

As much as the sight warmed you inside, you internally cursed his name for showing up with you in such a state.

 

You hair was matted, your teeth weren't brushed, you hadn't shaved, you've been wearing the same clothes for a week straight. Counting down day eight of not getting out if bed. 

 

You groaned, lifting the covers off and placing your bare feet on the hardwood. Opening the window, crisp air nipped at your exposed skin, making you shiver.

  
He took in your sallow skin and dirty appearance, without even looking in your eyes or even asking, he knew.

"I got worried," he whispered. "You haven't taken my calls or answered my texts. I needed to be sure you were okay."

You're eyes held the look of a captured animal, terrified and sure to be attacked. They were locked on Peter's, letting him read every emotion that flashed through them.

Shifting away, you stepped aside so he could climb in. He took a seat on your bed, a mess of blankets, pillows, and a small teddy bear from when you were eight. You smiled fondly at it as Peter picked it up, smiling himself.

"I gave this to you for your eighth birthday. You were so smiley and full of light - full of hope...what happened?"

Your eyes downcast to the floor, searching for anything to fixate on, anything to make him change the direction of the conversation.

Such a general question with a million different answers.  How could you sit there and look your best friend in the eye and tell him how life didn't matter anymore. How it all felt like a race that no one was going to win, that no matter how hard you try, in the end you die anyway - so why not sooner.

How could you tell him that you didn't even have the strength to bathe yourself - how ashamed you feel cause you don't have the strength to even want to open your eyes.

How do you tell your best friend that you feel like nothing more than just a shell of who you once where. That you hadn't truly been yourself in so long, that you don't even know who that was.

That your best friend no longer needing you, is all of what happened. He had become an Avenger, one if the Earths mightiest heroes, why bother be attached to someone such as yourself. He started being away more for training and keeping his oath, and you, you started sinking inside yourself until you were only hallow.

It wasn't his fault, life just had a way of knocking you down so much you couldn't get back up.

A literal sinking feeling hit you as you felt your body slowly move more towards the center of the edge, into Peter's embrace.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay, I won't make you, but just so you know I'm not leaving."

Somehow, even when you didn't want to smile, he always made you. In the midst of the storm and chaos taking your mind, he managed to calm the storm and make it feel like everything would be okay - even if it wouldn't be.

He made you feel strong, even at your weakest.   
  



	6. Tony: From Dusk Till Dawn

_You couldn't fight the feeling taking over you._

 

_You've been bed ridden for days, you knew what was in store._

 

_If only you could open your eyes one more time - just to see Tony's face one last time._

 

_It was time to go home._

 

_"C'mon," he begged, choking on his tears. "You gotta wake up. You can't leave, I just got you."_

 

_Your mind was reeling, screaming and crying to get the words out, everything you held in your heart, but nothing would come out._

 

_You had to find your voice, one last time._

 

_Lifting you hand with all the strength you carried, you placed_ _it_ _over his arc reactor._

 

_"_ _You'll never be alone. Baby, I'm right here, I'll hold you when things go wrong, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_ _. Right in there," you finish before_ _sinking_ _into your bed._

 

_Greeted by the ever constant nothingness._

 


	7. Tony: Till Summer Comes Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a part 2 to the previous Tony chapter.

_I close my eyes and one more time_  
_We're spinning around and you're holding on tightly_  
_The words came out, I kissed your mouth_  
_No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly_  
_You had to go, I understand_  
_But you swore you'd be back again_  
_And so I'm frozen in this town_  
_'Til summer comes around_

 

_The song played over and over through Tony's mind._

 

_"Dammit!"_

 

_Tony slammed his fist into the steering wheel, tears starting to form._

 

_"You promised you'd be alright. You promised you'd be here, that you'd come back okay."_

 

_Swerving quickly over to the side of the road, he threw the car into park._

 

_Slamming the door, sliding down to the ground letting the barricade of tears break._

 

_"You promised," he whimpered._

 

_Shaking, looking lost, he had just started getting used to the idea of you being around._

 

_And then you leave._

 

_Just like everyone else in his life had._

 


	8. Bucky: If You Love Me, Let Me Go

_"It's for the best. I have to do this."_

 

_He didn't even look at you when he spoke._

 

_"Please," you begged, tears spilling from your now bloodshot_ _eyes._

 

_"I'm doing this for you. To keep you safe from myself, things will be better off."_

 

_Nothing you could say was going to stop him from leaving, but you knew you had to try. Bucky had been the only thing that had made you look forward to waking up in the morning._

 

_But he couldn't see himself the way you did._

 

_Monster is all he'd call himself as he clawed at his left arm._

 

_"If you love me, you'll let me go."_

 

_"If you love me, you'll stay," you pleaded._

 

_There was a slight hesitation in his steps as he turned to face you, his blue eyes now being filled with tears._

 

_Not only did you watched him step back into the cryopreservation, you watched the rest of your life leave you behind._

 


	9. Scott: I Don't Hate You

 "Morning, everyone," a chipper voice rang through the compound's kitchen. A chorus of _good mornings_ sounded from the others. 

  
"Morning, TicTac," you say, pouring yourself a mug of coffee and turning around, only to be met with a pouty glare from Scott.

"Short stack?"

His glare became a bit more serious.

"Small fry?"

He raised an eyebrow and changed his expression to one that said _really?_

"Short stuff? Mini man? Half pint?" You would have continued all day, but Scott had enough of your constant jabs. Ever since Scott arrived, it was all you did. A constant barrage of insults directed at his superhero name, his looks, his powers, and his worth and usefulness on the team.

"Oh ha ha," he said sarcastically, "Very funny. I'm tiny okay."

You cocked your eyebrow; he opened the perfect opportunity for you to get one last insult in. "Oh, I get it now, you're tiny, kind if like a shrimp dick."

A chorus of laughter came from the table while Scott's slammed his mug down and stormed out of the kitchen, but not before yelling to Sam, "Hey, Pigeon, come here."

Sam got up, leaving you while the rest of the team cleared out.

"Alright, Lang, what's up," Sam asked, sitting next to Scott on the couch.

"Why?"

Sam's face twisted in confusion, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"(Y/N), why does she hate me so much. What did I ever do to her?"

"You're joking right?" Sam laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw Scott was serious. "Man, we thought it was obvious."

"Okay, now _you're_ going to have to be more specific."

Sam laughed, "Man, she doesn't hate you, quite the opposite actually. Its just, and I'm not saying her ways the right way to go about it, but it's the only way she really knows. Her past is shaky; from her home life to Hydra and a lot of shit in between, which isn't my place to share, she's had it rough. Being mean, tough, and rude is the only way she knows how to survive and live. It's the only way she knows how to show emotion, but she's learning. Just give her some time and start slow cause I can see you got something for her too."

Scott opened his mouth to retort, but Sam was right, he started to developed feelings for (Y/N) since he became an Avenger, even if she was always mean to him, he knew somewhere behind the mask of insults and anger, there was someone sweet under it and he wanted to find it.

"Hey, Sam," you whispered from the doorway, making both men jump.

"What's up, buttercup."

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Sam answered as he got up, following you into the kitchen. Sam took a seat in front of you, at the table. "What's on your mind?"

"What do I do."

"About?"

You sighed, "Scott. He makes me get this weird feeling, like my stomach is doing flips, I can hear my heart beat in my ears, and  I get nervous and frustrated around him.  I don't know what to do."

Sam chuckled, "Well, you can start by stopping with the insults. He honestly thinks you hate him."

You instantly felt you heart drop, that had never been you intention, but you never could figure out how to show your feelings.

"What do I do? How do I show him I don't actually hate him?"

"Start slow; instead of insults, give him a compliment. Ask him to help when its your turn to cook or offer to help him when it's his. You know, small things."

You nodded, slowly starting to understand, "Thanks, Sam." Sam just nodded as he got up, making his way back to the living room. You, yourself got up, grabbing another cup of coffee and the morning paper. Sitting back down, you hear the quiet sound of footsteps. Scott made his way over to the machine, pouring his own cup. He looked around for a minute before he spoke.

"Oh, I see you got the paper. I'll grab it from you later," he said starting to leave the kitchen.

 _Be nice, small_ _gestures_ _,_ you thought to yourself.

"Um, if you want," you paused for a minute, "You could pull up a chair and read it with me."

Scott was surprised, he expected an insult, anything other than you offering to read the newspaper with him, but he wasn't going to complain. Coming back, he grabbed the chair Sam had sat in and pulled it next to you.

Once you hit the third page, you happened to look over and noticed how close Scott really was, his entire left side was pressed against your right. You felt you face flush as you smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

When you went back to reading the paper Scott looked over at you, taking in how relaxed you looked and smiled to himself, feeling his own face flush slightly.

Sam couldn't help but smile from the doorway.

 _Good work, (Y/N),_ Sam thought, _You got this._


	10. Tony: Don't Leave

_Blanket folded, dangling from your arm, you walked yourself down to Tony's lab._

 

_He's been keeping himself up all night the past few days, you were hoping to convince him to come to bed with a warm blanket and a cup of hot cocoa._

 

_The imagine you walked into was nothing less than what you had expected._

 

_Tony, sitting on a chair, head on his desk, papers and AI parts scattered around him._

 

_Quietly walking up, you set the beverage down and unfold the blanket. Placing it around him, giving him a quick kiss to his temple._

 

_A small hum escaped his mouth; slowly opening his eyes, he took your hand in his, squeezing slightly._

 

_"Please, don't leave."_

 


	11. Bruce: Say Yes

_"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Bruce. I don't want you to feel pressured."_

 

_Confusion mixed with dread washed over his face._

 

_"What?"_

 

_"Well, this isn't the exact reaction, or answer for that matter, I thought I'd receive from you," he chuckled._

 

_"What do you want my answer to be," you giggled, smile growing from ear to ear._

 

_Bruce held an expression on his face, a combination of that of a mad scientist and a skiddish puppy._

 

_"Well, you could - you could say yes?"_

 

_"To you, I'll always say yes."_

 

_Getting up, he placed the ring on your finger, grinning like a wonderstruck child at the thought of you someday being Mrs. Banner._

 


	12. Pietro: Overdramatic

_Callapsing on the ground, visions of death clouded your mind._

 

_Pietro stood above, concern flooding his face._

 

_"Pietro, just go. Leave me here to die."_

 

_"I'm not going to leave. But don't you think you're being a little overdramatic, Princessa?"_

 

_He chuckled while crossing his arms. Amusement fully showing through his cocky face._

 

_"It was barely a half a mile, Princessa," he laughed even more._

 

_If you had the breath to retort, you would have. Instead you had to settle for a look that said_ _ when I get home, if I catch you, you're dead. _

 

_That look was all Pietro needed from you, high-tailing it out, a flash of blue and silver was all you saw before you found a shady tree to take a nap under._

 


	13. Thor: Worthy

_"C'mon, just try," everyone whined._

 

_"I don't have time. I have to find my keys or I'll be late."_

 

_"The fair Lady needs not prove anything. She is worthy either way."_

 

_You rolled your eyes._

 

_"But it would be interesting to know," it sounded more like a question than a statement._

 

_"I would, but not now, Thor," you were getting more annoyed with their childish game._

 

_"Please," Clint begged._

 

_"I don't have time," you practically yelled, lifting Mjölnir and handing it to Thor._

 

_"There they are," you whispered, relieved you could finally leave._

 

_Everyone either had their mouth fall open, or they stood confused._

 

_"What can I say," Thor laughed. "She is worthy."_


	14. Bucky: Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader is with Bucky, but her and Tony end up having a little discussion.

 

_"You know that's how babies are made, right?"_

 

 

_He was being a smart ass again -like usual._

 

 

_"Excuse me."_

 

 

_"You and TinMan. No protection. That's how babies get made."_

 

 

_"Tony, I'm fully aware of how the process of procreation happens."_

 

 

_"Is that so?" He sassed back. "Is that why you have a pee stick on your bathroom counter?"_

 

 

_"What business is it of yours, Stark? Maybe we were_ _ trying  _ _to have a little James Jr. running around," you laughed._

 

 

_"Have you not met us? We don't need juniors of_ _ANY_ _of us around here. We're disasters.That's all we need is the Winter Soldier making a little Winter Army."_

 

 

_The timer on your phone dinged, signaling your waiting time was over._

 

 

_"Well," Tony pryed._

 

 

_"Get ready for winter, Stark, cause here comes the start of an army."_

 


	15. Steve: Ready, Aim, Fire

_One shot_

 

_Two shots_

 

_Three_

 

_Four_

 

_Lowering your gun, you smile, pleased with yourself._

 

_"It'll do just fine," you quipped before placing your gun down on the table and walking out of the lab._

 

_Tony came out from ducking underneath his table, and Steve popped back out from behind the new shield Tony had designed for him._

 

_Steve let out a long breath after holding it in during your borage of bullets._

 

_Tony, even though shook up, managed to still be his irritating, smart-ass self. Raising an eyebrow, he watched Steve intently._

 

_"Capsicle, why do I feel like she isn't the only woman you've dated that's shot at you?"_

 


	16. Clint: Bullseye

_"Okay, okay, quit being a showoff, Clint."_

 

_He laughed, "I can't help that your a terrible shot."_

 

_He winked, trying to make you laugh._

 

_You didn't, you gave him a little pout. You knew this game well. With Clint, with this puppy dog eyes of your, he was putty in your hands._

 

_"Babe, not everybody's an expert marksman like me, and that's okay."_

 

_You had him._

 

_"Bet you anything I can hit a bullseye, I'll even shoot behind my back, away from the target. Eyes closed and all."_

 

_"You won't, but have it your way," he taunted_

 

_You spun around so your back faces the target, loaded the quiver, placing it behind your back while Clint blindfolded you._

 

_Steadying you aim, you released, hearing a thud, you lifted your blindfold to see a very confused Clint._

 

_" How did I do," you asked, already knowing the answer._

 

_You had never seen him in so dumbstruck._

 

_"Perfect bullseye."_

 


	17. Natasha: Feeling This Way

_You watched little waves and curls form as she dried her hair, not making eye contact with you._

 

_You had said something wrong._

 

_Typical._

 

_Natasha was generally an open book to you, and you only. Except for one thing._

 

_The Red Room._

 

_She never wanted to go there again, but you did and now she's barricaded inside herself._

 

_"Ignoring me isn't going to help."_

 

_Silence._

 

_"I'm sorry. I love you, and want to know_ _ everythin _ _g about you. That's why I asked," you sighed, hoping she would see you had nothing but good intentions._

 

_Her piercing eyes dug into you, before a small smile tugged at her lips._

 

_"That's the first time you've ever said that to me."_

 

_"That I want to know ever-"_

 

_"No. That you love me," her smile even bigger._

 

_You couldn't help but smile back at her before warning her, "You better get used to it cause you'll be hearing it a lot."_

 


	18. Wanda: More Than Anything

_Watching the red energy dancing on her fingers, you couldn't help but be entranced by her._

 

_You still, to this day, couldn't figure out how you ended up so lucky._  
_You were supposed to be helping her and Pietro train, but ended up solely focusing on Wanda._

 

_"You can stop staring anytime now," she laughed._

 

_Pushing yourself off the mat, you saunter over to her. Gently placing your hands on her waist, you place a gentle kiss on her lips._

 

_"I can't help but stare, you're breathtakingly beautiful."_

 

_Wiggling out of your grasp, she exited the room, wanting to end training a bit early, followed by Pietro and you._

 

_Pietro grabbed you arm before you could leave, "be careful with her heart, she's been through a_ _l_ _ot."_

 

_There was no way you could imagine breaking her heart or a life without her._

 

_She was your completion._

 


	19. Wanda: Together

_"Turn it off," you ordered._

 

_The tape continued to play._

 

_"I SAID TURN IT OFF!"_

 

_You grab her hand, "let's go," you spoke softly._

 

_"It's all my fault. They're gonna lock me away and - and I can't even fight it because I deserve it," she cried._

 

_"Whatever you think you are, whatever you've done - it doesn't matter. I will not let them take you away from us - from me."_

 

_Her bottom lip trembled._

 

" _Zaprl sem oči in videl nič drugega kot temo, zdaj pa vidim svetlobo. Vidim te, ti si moje sonce, moja luna, vse moje. Ne bom dovolil, da bi se karkoli oddaljilo od mene. Ljubim te z vsem srcem, draga moja, ti in jaz. Za vedno. Če te vzamejo, me vzamejo. V tem smo skupaj."_

 

_(I closed my eyes and saw nothing but darkness, and now I see the light. I see you, you are my sun, my moon, my everything. I will not let anything take you away from me. I love you with all my heart, my dear., You and me. Forever. If they take you, they take me. We're in this together)._

 

_You kissed her lips, and saw that smile you loved so much._

 

_"Skupaj (together)," she whispered._

 

**A:N: I used (Google translate) Slovenian translation for this. So to anyone who speaks Slovenian, I'm sorry if any of this is wrong and doesn't make sense.**

 


	20. Bruce: Equations

_"It's simple. Your brain must not be functioning right."_

 

_Your face contorted into a half confused, half hurt expression._

 

_"I'm sorry. That was - that was mean."_

 

_"Ya think," you shot back._

 

_"I didn't mean it like that," he quickly tried to save himself. "I just meant that math is not everyone's strong suit and that perhaps, you are meant for other things and have different strengths."_

 

_"Oh yea, name three," you egged on._

 

_"Poetry, telekinesis, hand to hand combat, and knowledge of motorcycles. And that's just naming a few."_

 

_You smiled, genuinely, something you hadn't done in a long time. Nobody had ever taken the time out to remember anything about you - not even your name._

 

_"I could go on," his cheeks turned a slight pink, "but I'm afraid I have to meet Tony down in the lab."_

 

_Turning to leave, he had one more thing he wanted to say._

 

_"The answer is six, by the way,"_

 


	21. Pietro: I Love You This..Big

_"Before we go, Piet, I want you to know that I love you, so much. This much in fact," you mused, stretching your arms out as far as they go._

 

_This mission made you nervous, Fury had stated that you, Pietro, Wanda, and Steve were to head to Russia and that it was high level danger and that some may not come out alive._

 

_You had taken every opportunity to tell your boyfriend just how much he meant to you - just in case._

 

_"And I you, Draga, in fact I love you this.." He never finished the sentence before bording the helicarrier._

 

_The whole week went by in a blur of fighting the enemy and fighting to save your own life, but you came out victorious._

 

_Bording the helicarrier to finally head back home, you stare out one of the windows, Pietro looking over your shoulder, taking in the amazing view below. Being able to relax for the first time in what felt like years._

 

_"Big," Pietro whispered. Finishing his sentence from a week ago._

 


	22. Bruce: You Were Mine

_Downing, yet another, straight shot of whiskey, you felt a hand on your shoulder._

 

_"May want to slow down, kid," Tony warned._

 

_You ignored him, ordering another and turning to watch the display at the other table._

 

_"He was mine..," you whispered. "What's wrong with me," you asked loudly, to no one in particular._

 

_"Dont talk like that. There isn't anything the matter with you, kid."_

 

_Rolling your eyes, you down that shot too._

 

_"Listen, I trust Bruce with all his decisions, but this one...this one I don't agree with. It just doesn't work for them." He took a sip of his drink, "Now you two, that was perfect."_

 

_You looked down, not wanting him to notice how emotionally weak you felt._

 

_"It's Nat, I wouldn't have felt so bad had he left me for someone kinda like myself, but he left me for someone perfect," you tried not choking on your tears._

 

_"_ _You_ _are perfect too."_

 

_"Not perfect enough to keep Bruce."_

 

_"Look, sometimes we do stupid things and overlook and ignore the ones we love and the ones best For us cause we think whatever is on the other side is better. It isn't until we get to that side that we see we were wrong all along and by that point it's too late. He'll realize that he was wrong, but it'll be too late for him. There's someone out there better for you, who wouldn't leave you. They'll see just how perfect you are and won't trade it for the world."_

 

_You couldn't help but stand up and hug him with a smile as big as the galaxy. Tony could be arrogant and an egomaniac, but he had a way with words and being able to help people up when they were down._

 

_"Thanks, Tony," you smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling as you sat back down, knowing you'd be okay._

 


	23. Sam: Love Is Pain

_Sam felt a hand clap down on his left_ _shoulder_ _as he continued listening to the voicemails._

 

_"Torturing yourself by continuing to listening to the doctors_ _voicemail_ _and hers_ _isn't_ _going to bring her back."_

 

_Sam looked back_ _down_ _at_ _his phone, reading the text her friend sent him._

 

_"_ **_She finally went home, in her sleep."_ **

 

_Same thing the_ _doctor_ _said._

 

_Sam was lost, losing one_ _important_ _person_ _after the next._

 

_"I_ _thought_ _it was hard when I lost Riley, but now (Y/N),_ _I_ _don't_ _know what to do. I mean why?_ _I'm_ _not_ _sure_ _I'm_ _understanding if there's supposed_ _to_ _be a lesson here or am_ _I_ _just_ _supposed_ _to hurt."_

 

_Steve sighed, he understood how Sam felt - it was the same way he felt when he got the news on Peggy._

 

_"Sometimes there isn't a lesson. Sometimes pain and suffering is just that. It_ _doesn't_ _help you build your character or make you stronger._ _It's just_ _there to hurt."_

 

_And hurt, it did._

 


	24. Sam: What's Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to the previous chapter.

 

_Natasha_ _looked down, smiling - a genuine smile for the first time in what seemed_ _like_ _forever._

 

 

_Sam_ _smiled_ _, a brokenhearted smile. It met his face, but not_   _his eyes._

 

 

_"It hurts, and_ _it's a_ _tragedy what happened, but out of this tragedy, you have her," Nat smiles_ _down_ _at a little girl wrapped in pink._

 

 

_"But_ _I_ _don't have (y/n)," Sam whispered, trying not to lose himself._

 

 

_"Yes, you do. You have pieces and memories of her within_ _your_ _daughter._ _You'll_ _see little pieces of (y/n) in there as she grows up. She's here._ _"_

 

 

_He smiled, knowing Nat was right. He'd get there_ _eventually_ _\- being okay with knowing (y/n)_ _wouldn't_ _be coming back._

 

 

_Eventually._

 


	25. Pietro: Insecure

_A loud_ _crash_ _and_ _then_ _a thump was all you heard from the speedy Sokovian's room._

 

_"Piet?" You whispered, opening his door._

 

_He_ _layed_ _on his bed, facing you._

 

_Your_ _eyes met his; you_ _could_ _see his were red and welling up with tears._

 

_You noticed the pieces_ _of_ _glass on_ _the_ _floor._

 

_"Is it true," he whispered._

 

_You've_ _never heard_ _Pietro_ _this quiet and lacking in_ _confidence_ _._

 

_He smiled sadly when he saw the confusion on_ _your_ _face._

 

_"Clint said that nobody really needs or wants me here. That if I disappeared, no one would care. He_ _said_ _everyone_ _loves Wanda, but me, nobody wants."_

 

_You could feel you own tears as you sat next to him._

 

_"No._ _That's_ _not true. We all want you and need you here_ _with_ _us. Wanda needs you," you paused for a moment, "I.._ _I_ _need you."_

 

_He smiled._

 

_You got up to find Clint, giving Pietro a quick kiss on the top of his head._

 

_Downstairs_ _, you find Clint at the table._

 

_You_ _were_ _angry_ _. You_ _couldn't_ _believe he'd break a young person down so much._

 

_"You_ _shouldn't_ _have told_ _Pietro_ _that. You_ _shouldn't_ _have said that at all. You know_ _it's a_ _lie," you finished._

 

_Quickly storming off to get back_ _to_ _Pietro._

 


	26. Scott: A Nice Sight

Throwing punches, you waited for everyone to show up to introduce you to the newbie you'd be training. Right on time you notice the gang walk in with someone you'd never seen before. Walking over to the training mat, not caring about introductions, you call him over.

"Alright, newbie, get over here and show us what you've got."

Even from across the room, you could see him gulp and grow nervous at the idea of having to train in front of everyone, but he obeyed and walked over to the mat, taking a standing position in front of you.

Holding up your hands, he threw a punch that you dodged by moving a step back. His next one you were able to just swat it away. He tried a third punch, this time you grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, kicking his left knee in, Scott fell face first into the mat. Waiting for him to get back off the mat, you giggled at his frustrated state.

Holding up your hands again, you waited for him to throw another punch, but he didn't. You saw a quick movement and noticed where he was going, you jumped to avoid his kick, quickly coming back down and swiping your leg under his feet, knocking him back down.

Watching him get back up, you noticed his knee bent a little, so you started to run, placing your foot on his knee, wrapping your other leg around his neck, immediately throwing him to the ground, resulting in him tapping out with your legs still around his face.

Getting up, you take a quick look at Scott and notice his face becoming increasingly red. "From the looks of it, I'd say it's been a while since you've had your face between a woman's thighs."

Your comment earning a slew of laughter from the others, you give them a look, "You guys can call it a day off. This," you say pointing at Scott, "Will take a while."

Once the others left, Scott pushed himself up, brushing off some imaginary dust. "I know how to fight," he mumbled.

"Do you now?" You laughed. "I think we all saw how that went."

Scott looked down at his feet. "I wasn't exactly expecting any of that, or else I could have fought you."

You laughed, "That's your excuse _I wasn't_ _expecting_ _it._ Do you think the enemy is just going to come up and announce that they're going to attack in five minutes. No! They're not going to care whether or not you're ready. They're going to attack, whether you expect it or not, that's why you must ALWAYS be ready. Watch your opponent, calculate and predict their next moves to counter them."

You go back to your original stance, feet apart, hands up. "Let's start with your punches. Go."

His right hand collided with your left, his left hit your right. You shake your head, laughing slightly, "Those were terrible."

"Okay, fine, if you're so good than you show me ho-" He was cut off by your right fist hitting him square in the face. "Ow!" He stumbled backwards holding his nose.

"Point taken," he grimaced. 

For about two hours you and Scott trained, starting with the basics until he figured that out. Sweaty and out of breath, you went to your water bottle and took a large swig. Turning back to Scott, who, himself, is nothing but a sweaty mess with hair hanging in his face. 

"We'll call that a day, don't want you too sore for tomorrows session," you teased. 

Scott rolled his eyes and smiled. 

Turning your attention back to zipping up your gym back, you hoist the strap on your shoulder and grab your bottle and walk away. In the doorway, before you exist, you turn around and take a once over on Scott, "By the way, seeing your face between my legs is a sight I could get used too," you tease, giving him a wink before heading to your room. 

Even with your back turned, you could see and even feel the heat from his ears, cheeks, and neck radiating as they turned vibrant shades of red. What you couldn't see was the smile that played on his lips as he became increasingly happy at the thought of his next training session with you. 

 

 


End file.
